The Milton Brothers - Final Fantasy VII
by MortyMOON
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre un caso de Los hermanos Milton llamado Hailey, Max y Sarah que van de aventura como cazadores de monstruos, pero no son agradados por la sociedad pero cambia la opinión sobre ellos dos por gracias a Cloud y los demás pero no solo eso, también va enfrentar el culpable de pasado de los hermanos Milton.


**Prologo**

Este fue una historia... De un caso sobre una familia **Milton** , una madre antes trabajaba en **Midnar** como soldado y tenía un poder de luz muy puro con una personalidad tan gentil, sonriente y hermosa, un padre con un gran poder de la oscuridad conocido como " _Dragón Oscuro"_ que trabajo como cazador de monstruos viajando afueras de **Midnar** él fue uno de los experimentos de **Shinra** y en persona le intimidan su presencia es alto, no muestra emociones, con un gran mal genio y su poder es tan poderoso que puede transformar un dragón oscuro y usarlo para crear sombras y cuanto más impuro, más mostraba una mirada muy malévolo, pero estar con la madre es muy distinto a los demás pero no significaba que el cambio por ella, simplemente por su corazón que en realidad... No tiene corazón que fue remplazado por una materia muy extraña que lo utiliza para transformarse y nunca puede morir como castigo. Ambos se mudaron en una casa lejos de la ciudad y tuvieron una hija mayor llamada **Hailey Milton** que es idéntica por el mismo poder, misma habilidad como su padre, mide 1,76 cm, cabello muy liso, castaño como arequipe no tan claro y llega hasta la cadera con una pollina de un lado, ojos rojos con una personalidad muy seria, mal genio, nunca muestra una sonrisa ni cuando era una niña, es muy callada y siempre cumple todo el entrenamiento como cazadora y cumple las misiones igual que su padre, tiene un traje con una chaqueta hasta los tobillos de cuero color negro que casi cubre su cuerpo o su figura femenina, vestida entre rojo y negro, su arma es una espada larga con detalles de rasguños, con una materia de viento en el centro, Tiene sus botas larga hasta las rodillas con tacones poco alto pero gruesa, usa su sombrero negro de ala muy ancha moldeable que cae a la altura de los ojos. Sus ojos… Es tan rojo como la sangre, su rostro es tan femenino y su piel tan pálida como una muerta igual que su padre y ambas mejillas tiene marcas roja que representa de impura y tenia 24 años. Fue la favorita de su padre y tanto así que excluyo a su segundo hijo de 21 años llamado **Max Milton** , su estatura es 1,74 cm, tiene cabello negro hasta los hombros que casi tapa los ojos, usa un suéter color anaranjado manga larga pero solo llega hasta los codos por encima una chaqueta bluyín azul sin manga rota, usa su bota color marrón oscuro, es pálido igual que Hailey, sus ojos son verdes como un árbol de vida, su poder no es tan impuro como su hermana mayor pero tiene un poder que son mitades, mitad luz y mitad oscuridad aunque no lo demuestra mucho el poder, su arma son sus cadenas, no son comunes, aparece cuando el se molesta o esta una batalla, las cadenas se mueve sola y lo usa por su mente para usarlas y dar ordenes, lo ven una cadena común y corriente pero son tan peligrosa que puede ser muy amenazador la hora de matar a alguien, aunque la mirada muestra muy tranquilo, nunca fue frío pero finge serlo para no mostrar su verdadera personalidad a su padre, es muy gentil, caballeroso, muy inteligente, sonríe cuando se pone sarcástico y lo hace eso con su hermana menor llamada **Sarah Milton** , su estatura es 1,60 cm ella tiene una personalidad siendo adolescente de 14 años con un carácter muy difícil y explosiva que no le gusta que nadie la moleste por ser pequeña, intenta seguir el ejemplo de su hermana pero Hailey nunca le muestra cariño ni la mira, es como si ella no existiera… Eso es lo que piensa Sarah, su apariencia… Tiene el mismo cabello que Hailey solo que tiene cola de caballo, su camisa es de manga larga con el cuello de tortuga color negro, pantalones como bluyín azul pegado aunque algo roto las rodillas con unas botas como de los militares color negro, con dos espadas en las caderas que una es de elemento viento con la materia en el centro pero es muy diferente que la de Hailey, otra es de espada como katana que lo regalo su padre cuando era más joven para su entrenamiento… Sus ojos igual que su hermano mayor pero tiene una sola marca color verde en su mejilla izquierda, ella es la única que tiene color de piel algo colorida, no tan blanca como sus hermanos mayores… Los tres fueron entrenados para ser cazadores y ayudar a los inocentes en todo el mundo aunque tuvieron problemas con la sociedad, por ser hijo de un padre que nunca fue humano le llaman " _Monstruos" "Fenómenos"_ y _"Los hijos de un inhumano"_ lo ha soportado durante mucho tiempo, mucha gente en el pueblo le ha dicho a su madre que debe desaparecer de su padre por ser inhumano, hasta los hermanos Milton soportaron todo eso desde 6 años hasta que crecieron no fue fácil para esa familia, solo quería una vida normal… Hasta que sus padres decidieron irse en el pueblo para estar más tranquilos para sus hijos y para ellos dos, pero ese misma noche… Algo terrible ocurrió.

Los hermanos Milton estaban afuera de su casa por el entrenamiento en una montaña donde hay armas, muñecos para golpear y mucho más y en el suelo había un gran M de Milton como esculpido, Max la ayudaba a Sarah a entrenarla mientras que Hailey le enseña a pelear y ambas tuvieron una batallas por el entrenamiento, Max solo observaba y estaba pendiente para que Sarah no se hiciera daño por equivocación… Duraron hasta la noche, fue como a la 7pm Hailey decidió que ambas tienen que descansar e ir a la casa, le mira a Max sin mostrar ni una emoción _"… Vámonos, Max ya es hora que volvamos"_ lo decía como dando ordenes, Max solo le sonríe un lado mientras que su hermana mayor no lo veía _"Ok, Jefa, lo que usted mande"_ los tres se fueron caminando pasando por el bosque bajando, estaba poco lejos pero cuando pasa el bosque y llega la casa que es como una gran cabaña, ve que todo estaba apagada dentro de la casa, Hailey le olía sangre y no le estaba gustando lo que había pasado " _… Max, quedate afuera con Sarah"_ decía con un tono muy fría y mostraba una mirada muy seria aún mirando la cabaña. _"Hailey… ¿Crees que nuestra madre esta…?"_ Max por dentro estaba tan preocupado que no podía creer si es un caso de un asesinato, ¿Quien es la persona responsable en eso? Hailey solo entro sola para revisar la cabaña sin decir nada. Busca sus padres, no tiene arma pero va directo la cocina que estaba cerca en la entrada principal, agarro un cuchillo de cocina más grande y va directo subiendo en la escalera hasta el piso superior, había 4 habitaciones, y uno de ellos fue la de los padres, caminaba pasos pequeños y en guardia a ver si había un asesino dentro de la habitación… Hailey escuchaba un sonido muy extraño, se escuchaba como una respiración muy pesada y corta, olía cada vez más sangre y era tan dulce… Solo pensó un segundo _"… No…. Madre… No"_. Se asoma por la puerta de madera a ver si podía ver, a gracias la luz de la luna se reflejo la ventana de la habitación y aparece alguien comiendo y ve a su madre muerta, la rabia por dentro que mostraba que su mano donde tenia agarrado el mango de su cuchillo con más fuerza, empuja la puerta directo y cuando iba a atacar con el cuchillo reconoció a alguien que era supuesto caníbal o asesino… **Su propio padre** , ella por primera vez se quedo paralizada y no podría creerlo _"No… Padre… ¿Por que?..."_ Su propio padre con la sangre en su boca y sus ojos completamente rojos, es más alto que Hailey y ella se dio cuenta que su padre tiene un hueco en el pecho donde debería esta el **Gen** , lo empujo con su fuerza bruta y se pego contra la pared, empezó a gritar afuera de la habitación de sus padres _"¡MAX! ¡VAYAN LEJOS DE ESTA CABAÑA! ¡HUYAN!"_ de repente sintió la mano en su hombro y se volteo, ve el horrible rostro de su padre con una sonrisa muy malicioso lleno de sangre con querer matarla, la agarro los dos brazos de ella con fuerza y lanzo hacia el suelo a piso inferior, ella cayo hacia la mesa de comedor de madera y rompe, le clavo un pedazo de madera en su estomago y ve que su padre salta hacia un lado donde esta Hailey… "… Aún sigues viva" se agacha para ver más cerca el rostro de su siguiente víctima, la agarro el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla con mucha fuerza, Hailey intentaba agarrar la dos manos de su padre y logra con su fuerza bruta se separará el cuello, él comenzó a molestarse más y gruñía tan fuerte que no quería que ella se logre escapar de su presa y volvió agarrar el cuello de Hailey, vuelve ahorcarla pero hasta que él sintió algo en el cuello alrededor y se da cuenta que era las **cadenas de Max** y lo sube para ahorcarlo, Hailey herida aun clavada por un pedazo de madera en el suelo tosiendo para poder respirar y saca el pedazo de madera por detrás rápidamente y tapa su herida con su mano, ve que Max aparece en la escena salvando y ella intento levantarse lentamente y ve a Max con una mirada muy molesta _"¡Te di una orden que tú y Sarah vayan lejos de la cabaña, Sordo!"_ y el solo le contesto _"No dejaría aquí sola, Jefa… Tú lo sabes que casi ibas a morir"_ Hailey solo murmuraba sola muy molesta y ve a su padre tratando de salir de las cadenas en el cuello ahogándose y Max solo miraba muy serio, y lo empezó ahorcarlo con sus cadenas "Ya no eres nuestro padre" lo ahorca más que puede que se rompa el cuello, hasta que escucha a alguien detrás de ellos dos **_"¡PAPÁ!"_** Hailey y Max se voltearon y tomaron por sorpresa y ve que fue Sarah que esta viendo toda la escena de como iba a morir su propio padre… El maldito ahogándose sonrió y ve que Max se distrajo por su hija pequeña, logra quitar las cadenas en el cuello y cae parado como un monstruo, empuja a los dos en el suelo y va directo hasta Sarah mostrando sus colmillos para comerla y grito **_"_** _¡TÚ VAS A SER LA SIGUIENTE COMO TU MADRE!"_ Sarah grito de desesperación y su collar con una piedra redondo color blanco empezó a brillar con un rayo de luz y su padre no pudo atacarla y no pudo ver nada por tanta luz blanca, Hailey aprovecha en el momento, se levanta rápidamente para agarrar el cuchillo y con su gran fuerza lo corta la cabeza a su padre, cayo al suelo… Sarah tapando con sus manos en sus ojos llorando y salía lagrimas por pánico, Max se levanta y sus cadenas desaparece para ver el estado de su hermanita. "¡¿Sarah, Estas bien?!" se acerca a su hermanita corriendo y ve que no tiene ni un rasguño, suspiro y dijo "No vuelvas estar cerca de un oponente, aún no estas lista para estas cosas, tienes 14 años… Debes tener..." Hailey le interrumpe a Max lo que estaba hablando y ve a Sarah "Mira señorita, a partir de ahora no te voy a tratar como una novata ni como una niña, te trataré como una verdadera cazadora así que no olvides, este momento vamos a cazar para sobrevivir, nosotros nunca somos bienvenidos para los humanos ni el gobierno… Así agarraremos nuestras armas allá en campo de entrenamiento y vamos de aquí antes que venga el pueblo…" Va caminando hacia la entrada principal para salir de la cabaña, Max lo tomo por sorpresa "Pero… Nuestro hogar, no deberíamos…" "¡Max Milton!... Este pueblo ni nos quiere aquí y va a ser mucho peor si nos ve esto, va a pensar que somos los asesinos y entonces nos van a agarrar los Turcos o quien sea… Vámonos sin excepciones" se va caminando hacia la salida de la cabaña, Max bajo la mirada y ve a Sarah "Tranquila, Te voy a enseñar todo para que seas mejor cazadora, agarra tus cosas en tu habitación, te acompaño, ¿Sí?" le sonríe levemente y acaricia la cabeza a la pequeña… Los tres hermanos agarraron sus cosas y Hailey quemo la cabaña para que no quedará nada y pensarán el pueblo o por todo el mundo que la familia Milton están muertos.

Tres años después...

Mignar empezaron a ver por todo lados una noticia por televisión sobre un caso de **los tres hermanos Milton** , de algunos testigos que vieron a una mujer con un sombrero poco común con una espada matando una persona que pensaron que su vecino era un humano en una iglesia, vieron de como una mujer, un hombre y una chica joven van saliendo en una iglesia y lo destruyen en una explosión, de repente desaparecen como unos fantasma, aparece una señora de tercera edad diciendo _"Yo vi mis propios ojos, yo estoy completamente segura que son los hijos de un padre que murió hace años, nunca me ha agradado_ _ **los Milton**_ _, yo era la vecina de esa familia, son unos asesinos estoy segura"_ aparece otro testimonio de una joven _"_ _ **Los hermanos Milton**_ _estuvieron escondidos en una cueva afuera de la ciudad para que nadie lo vieran, pero siento que ellos no son tan malos después de todo… Por que nunca hicieron daño a nosotros si no a una mala persona como en la iglesia"_ y aparece la periodista en la televisión afuera una cabaña abandonada y quemada _"Aquí estamos el lugar donde vivieron una familia poco común, aunque nunca molestaron el pueblo pero pasaron cosas malas a la pobre familia y sus hijos,_ _ **Hailey, Max y Sarah**_ _… Sobre el tema de un padre llamado_ _ **Markus Milton**_ _, y una madre_ _ **Eliza de Milton**_ _que murieron en esta cabaña, se desconoce como quemo la cabaña, según dicen el pueblo que fue alguien que lo quemo y mataron a la familia Milton con un odio, encontraron una Gen algo extraño, el gobierno lo tiene para revisar que es y que es lo que hace"_ las noticias no paraba de hablar sobre ese tema de que creen que puede que los hermanos Milton están vivos, aunque no estuvieron equivocados, otros dicen que son fantasmas o espíritus, otros no creen que estén vivos.

En el bar de Tifa ve las noticias con Barret y Marlene sobre los hermanos Milton. "Papi, ¿Crees que son malos?" decía la pequeña Marlene viendo a Barret a ver que opinaba, Barret dice "Tranquila, lo importante es que ellos no existen" dicen con una mirada serio viendo la televisión, Tifa posa con sus dos manos en la cadera algo molesta con Barret "Oye Barret, ¿Y si ellos realmente están vivos? ¿Te preocuparías?" el solo golpea la mesa muy molesto "Tch ¡Digo lo que pienso!" y hasta que aparece una persona corriendo hacia donde esta Barret y Tifa "¡Oigan… Uf… Tifa… Barret… Ellos existen!" Barret toma su bebida y pone la mesa con fuerza viendo a la persona que llego "¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por los "Fantasma Milton"?" Dice mostrando una risa burlona y Tifa con una mirada molesta con Barret y se acerca la persona fuera de la barra "¿En donde?" "Ehm Eh… Están cerca de la ciudad, parece que están buscando a alguien para matar a alguien" Tifa se queda sorprendida y ve a Barret, vuelve a mirar la persona "¿Esta seguro?..." El solo subió y bajo la cabeza confirmando "Los soldados van a buscarlos para capturar a ellos tres…" Marlene se acerca a Tifa algo preocupada y agarra la ropa de ella mirando hacia arriba para ver los ojos "Tifa… ¿Iras sola, verdad?" ella solo se quedo pensando si valdría la pena ver sus propios ojos de los hermanos Milton y ve la persona "¡Vamos a investigar y le daremos noticias si los hermanos Milton existen!" "Oh bien, dejame decir a la gente" se va caminando rápido hacia afuera de bar, Barret muy molesto "Vas a perder el tiempo "Tifa llama por su celular a Cloud y hasta que contesto, le cuenta todo lo que paso y sobre el caso de los Milton, Cloud esta en su moto afuera de la ciudad hablando por el celular con Tifa "Ok… Dejame revisar todo el lugar… Gracias, Tifa. Te avisaré si los veo… Ok, adiós" agarro sus lentes y empieza a arrancar su moto para revisar todo afuera.

¿Quien quiere el siguiente capitulo de The Milton Brothers de Final Fantasy VII?

:´D


End file.
